rpgmg_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
RPG Maker 2000/2003
__FORCETOC__ What is RPG Maker 2000? RPG Maker 2000 is the successor to RPG Maker 95. Details: *Restricted to front-view, Dragon Quest-style battles. *320x240 resolution, down from RPG Maker 95's 640x480. *No coding required visual events. *Supports MP3, WAV, and MIDI sound files *Originally Japanese only, it exploded in popularity after being illegally translated to English by Don Miguel, who had previously translated RPG Maker 95. *Finally saw an official and legal English release in 2015, which contains some bugfixes and improvements. What is RPG Maker 2003? RPG Maker 2003 is the successor to RPG Maker 2000. Largely the same as RPG Maker 2000, with a few critical updates. Details: *Now uses a side-view, Final Fantasy-style battle system with much greater customization options. Has the option to use active-time battles. *Makes improvements upon the packaged RTP assets that were included with RPG Maker 2000. Chipsets look much better now. *Adds new music tracks, sideview battle characters, battle system icons and graphics, lots of high quality enemy graphics, and a cleaner looking font, *Was originally Japanese only, like 2000, but was translated to English by RPG Advocate (creator of the popular Rm2k game Phylomortis). *Saw an official and legal English release in 2015. *The official release has many more bugfixes and a few added editor features. Most importantly it has an updated runtime (RPG_RT.exe file) that ditches the outdated DirectDraw rendering in favor of GDI. This allows a better looking fullscreen mode with a stable 60 fps and the ability to increase the game screen in windowed mode up to 1280x720. Also supports a bilinear filter if you're into that. Rm2k3 is now fully compatible with Windows 8/10. FAQ *'Should I use Rm2k or Rm2k3 over later versions (XP, VX Ace, MV)?' :Short answer: Probably not. :Long answer: :There are pros and cons to all versions of RPG Maker. The bottom line is that it comes down to your personal preference. That being said, it's worth noting that RPG Maker 2000 and 2003 are both essentially outclassed by VX Ace and MV in particular. Rm2k/3 has no built-in scripting (more on this later) and limited customization in comparison. A big drawback is the extremely low resolution of 320x240, compared to MV which can do native 1080p and look beautiful. Still, if your goal is to make a classic RPG with SNES aesthetics and low resolution graphics, Rm2k/3 will most definitely meet your needs. : Although its userbase has dropped significantly, many people still use Rm2k3 today. If you're strictly making an RPG there's practically nothing that can't be accomplished with it, despite its apparent limitations. There are appeals in its simplicity, general ease-of-use, the art style of its RTP, and the nostalgia factor. The bottom line is it really doesn't matter unless you're concerned with resolution, color depth (Rm2k/3 only has a 16-bit color depth), or portability to other platorms like Mac or Android, which MV offers. *'Should I use 2000 or 2003?' : The only reason to use 2000 is for its front-view battle system, if that's really want you want. Even then, you can easily customize 2003's battle system to be front-view. Or maybe you just prefer 2000's RTP. Otherwise use 2003. Keep in mind that the Steam release of RPG Maker 2003 has an updated runtime that fixed compatibility issues on modern computers, while 2000 did not get the same treatment. *'Can I sell my games made with 2000 or 2003?' : Yes, you can, as long as they were made using the official releases. The real question is, should you? *'Can I create my own graphics and sounds for my game?' : Of course, and you would be wise to do so, especially if you plan on selling your game. Please don't be a faggot and try to sell a game you made with RTP. *'What about scripting?' : Both 2000 and 2003 do not support scripting of any kind like XP, VX/Ace, and MV do. However, keep in mind that custom battle and menu systems are still very possible, just a little more tricky to do right. For good examples, see games like Seraphic Blue, Kindred Saga, The Way, and Legend of the Philosopher's stone. Action battle systems in the vain of Zelda are also doable, but not very effective. *'Which games made with RPG Maker 2000/2003 have received significant fame?' : Quite a few. Yume Nikki was made with RPG Maker 2000, and it's probably the most famous RPG Maker game ever. Others include Lisa the First, Grave Spirit, Sunset Over Imdahl, Kindred Saga, Desert Nightmare, and many others. Unlocking Advanced Features While both RPG Maker 2000 and 2003 do not natively support scripting of any kind outside of the built-in event editor, it is possible to hack the engine to enable more advanced features. This is possible thanks to the glorious German bastard known as Cherry and his DynRPG SDK. DynRPG essentially blows RPG Maker 2003 wide open and allows for external scripts programmed in C++. The sky is the limit if you know what you're doing. See the following links for more information. *Cherry's DynRPG *Cherry's RPG Maker 2009 Ultimate **An external editor for RPG Maker 2003 with advanced features. No longer supported but very cool and worth a look. *Big list of IPS hacks **IPS patches that make changes to the editor and/or game engine itself. Additionally, here are some interesting videos of what can be achieved by hacking RPG Maker 2003. *Everlasting Journey - Menu Enhancements **Example of modified menus that are much prettier and do a lot more than what Rm2k3 offers by default. *Rm2k3 3D Rendering *SNES-style Mode7 in Rm2k3 *Rm2k3 Particle Effects **A great example of particle effects in Rm2k3. *Game Jolt plugin for DynRPG **Online leaderboards and achievements! Additional Links Steam Store * RPG Maker 2000 on Steam * RPG Maker 2003 on Steam RPG Maker Games * /rpgm/ Google Drive with lots of Rm2k/3 games you should play * http://rpgmaker2000.narod.ru/ ** Don Miguel's original RPG Maker 2000 site. For nostalgia. Gallery wallpaper-rpg-maker-2003-logo.jpg|Rm2k3 Logo header.jpg|Rm2k logo ss_90bd8539d276e8fcdf01dec0ed6e13f3c17d5a3f.600x338.jpg|Rm2k map editor RPGMaker2003.jpg|A typical RPG Maker 2003 map screenshot-rpg-maker-2003-20.jpg|Editing enemy encounters in Rm2k3 See Also * RPG Maker MV